Aprendiendo a Sonreir
by joselin martinezprinssescullen
Summary: Bella es una adolescente de 16 años que vive con complejos que la persiguen desde niña y sumándole a todas la personas que le dicen que su novio Edward Cullen la va a dejar por alguien mas hermosa. ¿Qué pasara cuando su novio se entere que su novia sufre de anorexia & bulimia y que sufre de acoso escolar? - Yo te sacare de esta mierda ,no se como pero lo hare ,te lo juro mi amor.
1. Capitulo 1 :Prologo

"Aprendiendo a Sonreír"

Esta historia es mia la trama todo menos los personajes lamentablemente Edward , emmett y todos los demás no son mio si no de Stephenie Meyer triste verdad?

Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia este es solo el prologo en una semana tendrán el nuevo capitulo eso espero se que este tema es un poco delicado bueno mucho pero no me lo critiquen mmm.. espero que les guste ah verdad esta historia pertenece a paula zegarra la pueden encontrar en el link que esta es mi perfil.

Mini argumento : Bella es una adolescente de 16 años que vive con los complejos que la vienen persiguiendo desde niña y mas sumándoles a todas la personas que le dicen disimuladamente que su novio Edward Cullen a va a dejar por alguien mas delgada . ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward cullen se entere que su amada novia sufre de anorexia & bulimia y tiene tendencias a cortarse además de que sufre de acoso escolor sin que el se hubiese dando cuenta?

CAPITULO 1 :Verdadera Carta de ANA.

"Quisiera presentarme: mi nombre completo es Anorexia Nerviosa, pero preferiría que me llaméis Ana, ya que es mucho mas corto y suena mucho que te vi supe que podríamos ser grandes amigas , y las amigas pasan tiempo juntas…Yo quisiera usar todo mi tiempo para estar contigo y espero que tu también quieras.

Tu familia, tus padres, tus amigos, tus profesores, tus conocidos, etc, te mienten, te dicen que eres bonita e inteligente, pues mienten, no eres nada de eso. Basta de pasar tiempo con tus amigas que lo único que logran es corromperte, te hacen estúpida y gorda con sus salidas por helado y café, ya no las puedes seguir viendo…

Te a pasado que les preguntas "Me veo gorda?" y te contestan "No, claro que no, para nada, te vez hermosa", pues, una vez más MIENTEN, yo te dire la verdad, no te ves gorda, ESTAS gorda.

Pero, oye, espera…Si somos amigas vas a dejar de estarlo.

Yo se que tu puedes, comenzaremos poco a poco, tan lento que ni cuenta te daras cuando ya puedas soportar ayunos sin quejarte de los mareos. Empezaremos dejando de comer todos esos gustitos que te dabas, luego, agregaremos un poco de comida sana, y por último simplemente vas a dejar de llegas a comer ¡Sera muy poco! , sencillamente lo suficiente para mantenerte de pie.

Nada de quejarte por los ejercicios, ellos vienen incluidos en mi amistad, ¿Acaso creías que sería fácil? NO, ¡TIENES QUE MOVERTE! , esas calorías no se queman solas, vas a comenzar con poco cardio y luego aumentaras, una, dos horas, tres…las que puedas!, si no te mueres: vomitas o te desmayas, no hay motivo para detenerse.

¡Ya estamos en el ejercicio! Mientras mas ejercicio…¡menos calorías!, así funciona nuestra a sentir un dolor intenso en el corazón y tal vez se te tranque la respiración, es normal mi princesa, soy yo dentro de ti sintiendo los efectos en tu cuerpo, estás acelerada y la falta de alimentos provocan esos dolores, dolores que al principio creerás que te están matando ¡Pero luego te acostumbras! , nada de quejarse…¡QUEJARSE DE DOLOR ES COMO QUEJARSE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD!

Muy pronto, tu mente estara llena de números, las cosas que consumes, las calorías que quemas, las medidas, las tallas, el peso, la ropa…La que usas hoy y la que debes usar en un mes.

Yo sere la encargada de que llores todas las noches, mi secreto es hacerte ver gorda siempre, no me interesa que hallas bajado 10 kilos, 20, los que sea…NO ME IMPORTA, ahora estoy en tu mente y te vas a ver gorda siempre que yo así lo quiera. Nunca vas a ser lo suficientemente delgada.

Voy a lograr que controles tus comidas y logres escapar de ellas.

Voy a lograr que pierdas no solo peso, si no también gente innecesaria, gente que no vale la pena, esas personas NO SON TUS AMIGOS, ¡Solo yo lo soy!

¡Te presentare a thinspo! es la inspiración que necesitas para seguir adelante, puedes empezar admirando a modelos 90-60-90, luego te daras cuenta de que ese 90 es mucho, mucha grasa, no queremos grasa. No puedes tener de thinspo, modelos, artistas o cantantes con cuerpos sanos, recuerda, Sano=Gordo.

Despídete de tus curvas, las únicas curvas que mereces son las de tus quieres entrar en una talla 0, no puedes conservar ese trasero ¡TE QUIERO PLANA! y no es plana, que sea un número menor a 90 ¡POR FAVOR!.

Te llamare princesa, te pondre tu corona, quiero que sonrías y mantengas tu frente en alto, la gente no puede saber de mí ¡JAMÁS! ¿Entiendes?.

Siempre voy a estar contigo, SIEMPRE…hay chicas que entran a rehabilitación, REHABILITACIÓN DE NUESTRA AMISTAD, ¿y que les sucede? ¡Vuelven con pesos sanos! y otras se aprovechan de la comida y salen gordas…Mas te vale que no sea tu caso, pero de ser así, te aseguro que por mas que entres a rehabilitación yo siempre voy a estar ahí, SIEMPRE PRESENTE EN TU MENTE ¡TE LO ASEGURO!

Vamos a hacer un vínculo tan fuerte que puedes llamarme hermana o madre, pero no olvides solo soy tu amiga.

¿Odias a tus disques amigos que te insultan cierto? ¿Para que quieres amigos en un futuro entonces? Yo me encargare de eso, ¡Adiós menstruación! Nada de sangrar cada mes, y mucho menos bebés en un futuro.

¿Estas feliz verdad? Pues…¿Que crees?, perder la mentruación no solo te ayudara a no tener bebés…es un cambio hormonal muy fuerte, Te encanta llamarte "Princesa frágil" ¿No es así? Pues ¡SI! Frágil…tus huesos…Muy pronto tendras osteoporosis, ¡Y ni hablar de los tumores cervicouterinos! esos si son muy fuertes.

También necesitaras…MAQUILLAJE! ¡SI! mucho maquillaje, pues hare que tu piel se ponga pálida, amarilla, ojerosa y en otros casos én crema para tu piel pues se resecara mucho, ¡Perdon! , pero la belleza cuesta.

Ya no vas a verte gorda en el espejo, vas a ESTAR gorda, tu cuerpo ya no necesita comida, si comes todo se va a la mierda porque tu cuerpo se va a alterar con cualquier cosa y va a hacer reservas de grasa cada vez que abras la boca.

Tu cuerpo va a dejar de absorber las pocas cosas buenas que les vas a meter, ¿Quieres saber porque? ¡No las necesitas! simplemente, porque tu cuerpo no las asimila, ¡Asi que no gastes tu dinero en eso!. Te vas a enfermar mas fácil, te vas a lastimar mas fácil, y bueno, todo lo malo que pueda pasarte por falta de vitaminas ¡Va a pasarte!

Pero, espera, no importa lo mal que estes por dentro, ¡vamos a ser perfectas por fuera? ¿O acaso lo olvidas? somos amigas.

Puedo generar problemas con los glóbulos blancos, es algo parecido a tener SIDA, pero lo peor que pueda pasar es que te mueras por esos estúpidos globulos, tranquila.

La anemia es algo común, asi que tener anemia no te hace especial, pero va a haber un punto en el que no va a coagular bien la sangre, y cualquier golpecito se vera fatal en tu hermosa piel.

Puedo afectar las tiroides, lo que hara que engordes sin motivo alguno, no te preocupes, es una prueba para ver que tan fuerte eres, para demostrarte que no puedes comer "sano" cuando quieras.

¿Recuerdas que te dije lo del corazón y la falta de aire? Pues bien, es que me encanta estar en tu corazón y hacerte sentir viva, y puedo hacer eso incluso cuando estes dormida, ahí, acostada, a mitad de la noche, puedo atacar tu corazón, les dicen taquicardias, bradicardias, o infartos…pero soy yo demostrándote que te amo.

Ay…El corazón, el corazón, según los doctores es falta de alimento, pero en realidad es exceso de amor de mi hacia ti. Necesito espacio dentro de ti, es por ello, que tu cerebro se va a reducir un poco. ¡No duele! ¡Lo prometo! pero algunas cosas se te van a olvidar y no seras tan ágil como antes.

Perdón, hay algo que si dolera un poco, es la gastritis, y unas ulceritas que voy a introducir en tu cuerpo, cada vez que sientas dolor es porque vamos bien, tu cuerpo esta reaccionando a la falta de comida.

Hay días en los que me descuido y cuando me doy cuenta estas poseída y vas a tragar como un cerdo, ¡TE ODIO!, ahora tendre que hablarle a la golfa esa que cree que puede comer y vomitar como si nada.

Es mi hermana "bulimia" , pero le decimos Mia, ella va a demostrarte como deshacerte de todo lo que comes sin remordimiento alguno.

Vas a vomitar, pero la verdad es que ella puede darte cáncer en la garganta, estómago y esófago, ¡VAS A VOMITAR SANGRE! Esa perra…Yo que te quito la sangre la menstruación y ella te va a hacer sangrar por la boca. También tus dientes se pondran amarillos y se van a caer, pero espera, ¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO TIRARLOS! ella no es tan especial. Lo que ella logra es tirarlos más rápido, ¿Pero cual es la prisa conmigo? No la odio, pero somos tan diferentes que aveces solo queremos ser una para ti.

Juntas…somos una bomba para tu cuerpo, si creías que conmigo no era suficiente , pues las dos juntas vamos a alterar tu organismo, pero al final seras perfecta.

Vas a estar muy cansada ¡No me importa! ¡Debes hacer ejercicios! hay veces, muy raras veces, convulsionaras, pero solo un poco, y eso hara mucho mas obvia mi presencia.

Odio a mis princesas que se quejan por la caída del cabello ¿No se dan cuentas de que ese cabello les pesa mucho y ese peso se refleja en la báscula? ¡POR ALGO TE LO VOY A QUITAR! tranquila, no estarás calva, solo que el poco cabello que te dejare será muy frágil, fino, y seco.

No llores, no te asustes, no te quejes de que se cae mucho, además, fijate bien, tus senos, tu espalda, tu abdomen, lo que te quito de la cabeza lo pongo en tu cuerpo pero muy finito y sin peso.¡Es que me da frío dentro de ti! y no hay calorías que me mantengan caliente, por eso hice esa capa de vellos ¡NO TE QUEJES! nisiquiera se notan, es para mi, para lograr mantenerme dentro de ti.

Me dará mucha hambre, pero se que eres fuerte y no vas a algún lugar debo de agarrar energía, voy a comenzar a consumirte por dentro, estarás mas delgada, pero mucho más débil.

Vas a estar muy triste, ya no porque te sigues viendo gorda, si no también por algo en tu cabeza que te va a dar depresión. ¡Debemos cuidarnos mucho de ella por que esa te hace tragar como un verdadero cerdo!.Ahora solo te importara bajar de peso ¡Nada mas! ya nada tiene sentido, ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ni tu trabajo, o escuela…NADA , solo yo.

Ten mucho cuidado con tu cabeza, esa maldita cabeza…entre ella y yo vamos a lograr que te sigas viendo gorda, dismorfia le dicen, aunque estes delgada te seguiras viendo que esa depresión no provoque que quieras matarte.

Oh no… ¿Matarte? Tu no vas a matarte

YO LO VOY A HACER…lenta, o rápidamente, eso depende de como avancemos a la perfección.

No digas que miento, soy tu amiga, es verdad.

Consumire tu vida, podras morir de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, tal vez no tengas un infarto, pero ten por seguro que te voy a acortar la vida.¿Para que quieres vivir tanto? mejor dejar un cuarpo muerto joven, bello y delgado que uno viejo, arrugado, y.. gordo.

No te lo digo para asustarte, es la verdad, y las amigas se hablan con sinceridad, y no se mienten.

Pero algo si te aseguro, moriras con el cuerpo que a lo largo de nuestra amistad logre que desearas.

Con todo el amor que puede consumirte… Ana


	2. Capítulo 2: Esta es mi vida

_**Hola aquí le dejo un capitulo aprendiendo a sonreir muchas gracias chicas nunca imagine que esta historia les guste ya que un tema delicado pero bueno mil gracias ya saben si quieren pueden pasar a ver al grupo que esta en el perfil de la cuenta . **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias este capitulo esta Beteado por Bella-Jaze.**_

_**Verdad les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción: **__90-60-90 de Florencia villagra ( la canción e un poquito fuerte pero va muy bien con la canción) _

**Bueno aquí les dejo par a que lea el capitulo espero que les guste y si peden dejen un review no me molesta para nada ;)**

Aprendiendo a sonreír

Chapter 1: Esta es mi vida

POV Bella

**MI CONTRATO CON ANA**

**Yo Isabella Marie Swan, a partir del 24 de febrero hasta al día en que llegue a ser aquella persona digna de merecer el amor de Edward Cullen prometo no a amarme, valorarme, ni mucho menos a aceptarme como soy, me comprometo a ver cuáles son las necesidades que tengo que liberar porque ya no me sirven, por el contrario, me hacen daño, elijo gratificarme con nuevos pensamientos que me nutran y me llenen de felicidad y satisfacción al verme.  
**

**Declaro que hoy:  
**

**Libero mi necesidad de comer compulsivamente.  
Libero mi necesidad de atacar el refrigerador por las noches.  
Libero mi necesidad de calmar mi ansiedad con comida.  
Me comprometo a recurrir a mi hermana Mía y vomitar todo lo que como. Me comprometo a no pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi sueño y mi meta. Me comprometo a que si tengo novio, este no me estorbe, ni me impida concentrarme en mi sueño y meta.**

Estos pensamientos forman parte del pasado, los dejo ir veo como se alejan llevándose los kilos que me sobran, por eso doy gracias a Ana y Mía

Ahora elijo ser yo, prefiero ser perfecta, una princesa frágil y delicada, una muñeca de porcelana, pienso por mí misma y me complaceré buscando respuestas que me ayuden.

Tengo el poder de hacer un alto en mis pensamientos y calmar mi ansiedad con dos vueltas a la manzana, 2 horas y media de ejercicios al día, más de 3 litros de agua.

**(Comer y vomitar; No comer y pasar el agradable dolor de hambre pensando que soy la persona más horrible que puede existir y lo soy, porque siento que Edward no me quiere, que me va a abandonar por otra chica más bella, él solo me amara cuando esté delgada cuando sea un símbolo de perfección)**

Ahora opto por alimentarme con lo mejor y lo que puede que no me engorde mucho, saboreo mi triunfo, me veo feliz disfrutando de mi nuevo estilo de vida y así me veré a mí misma si sigo los consejos de Ana y Mía delgada y feliz ¡PERFECTA! ¡Como siempre lo soñé!

**Prometo mirarme a los ojos para ser sincera conmigo misma y premiarme con amor con el amor de Ana, con una compra al centro comercial, **_**no me **_**gusta mucho, pero estoy segura de que mi cuñada Alice me podrá ayudar.**

Me odiare cuando caiga y recurriré a toda la furia de Mía, ella me enseñara a librarme de la comida que tengo dentro y que esta demás en mi estómago, me comprometo a volver a empezar, a estar alerta a lo que siento, reconocer cuales son las situaciones que me desvían del camino que tanto deseo, el camino a la perfección (el mundo de Ana) y volveré a empezar, cada vez que caiga empezare hasta ganar la batalla y la guerra, siempre, ahora deseo y manifiesto en mi vida mi delgadez en la perfección. Porque ser delgada es ser perfecta y eso significa que Edward me amara.

Juro que siempre llevare mi pulsera para identificarme, en caso de ser Ana, la pulsera debe ser roja y estar en la mano izquierda o en caso de ser Mía, morada y llevarla en la mano derecha.

Declaro que de hoy en adelante solo acepto lo que es bueno para mí.  
Juro que llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de llegar a la perfección. Y si tengo que morir pues entonces lo aceptare y moriré feliz, con gracia y sobre todo delgada, porque soy una princesa y nadie dijo que fuera fácil serlo.

En el nombre de Ana ¡JURO NUNCA ROMPER MI CONTRATO HASTA LLEGAR A LA PERFECCION!

Firma:

**Isabella Marie Swan**

¡Agh! Hoy era lunes, odio los lunes. Está en mi lista de cosas que odio con toda mi alma, después de comer y engordar. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como mi hermana Rosalie? No, claro que no soy como ella; ella si es hermosa ¿Quién no la iba a querer a ella?

Mi hermana era alta, cabello rubio como el sol y largo hasta la cintura, levemente ondeado, sus ojos azules color cielo, nariz respingada, y labios rojos sin necesidad de labial. ¡DELGADA COMO NINGUNA Y COMIA DE LO PEOR! ¡Como si no le importara su figura! Y aun así no engordaba nada.

Y yo aquí, muriéndome de hambre, solo alimentándome de agua, hielo y uno que otro plátano en el almuerzo, y eso que mi amiga Ana me regaña.

Ana es mi amiga, ella es una vocecita que está dentro de mi cabeza, ella me dice que tengo que comer y que no para verme bien, todo para que mi novio Edward Cullen no se vaya, no me aleje, y se quede conmigo para siempre.

¡Ay! Edward Cullen, él es un dios griego por donde lo mires, es alto, poseedor de un cabello desordenado y de un raro pero hermoso color bronce y que siempre lucia despeinado, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda capaces de derretirte con tan solo una mirada, y él señores y señoras, era mi novio.

Hasta ahora no podía creer como un semidiós como Edward se pudo haber fijado en mí, eso era algo surreal, eso tenía que estar prohibido, el debería de estar con alguien como Rosalie, mi hermana, con todas esas cualidades que la hacían perfecta, no con una gorda y sin gracia como yo.

Yo era alguien muy simple, tengo ojos marrones, nada diferente a los ojos comunes, mi nariz es pequeña, mi labio inferior era un poco más relleno que el superior, mi cabello era del mismo color de mis ojos, es largo hasta mi cintura y últimamente se me caía un poco al cepillarlo.

Me levante como pude de mi cama, mire el reloj de mi habitación, 7:25 a.m. faltan 45 minutos para llegar tarde al colegio y faltaban 30 minutos para que Edward viniera a recogerme para llevarme al colegio en su volvo plateado.

El colegio, o como yo le decía, "lugar de tortura para los no populares" (se preguntaran ¿por qué le dices así? Bueno, pues desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me molestaban en el colegio con palabras como fea, gorda horrible, cara de zombi, cara de poto, futura solterona, etc., etc. y aunque eso había cambiado un poco con la llegada de Edward pues ya no me molestaban frente a él, esperaban a que me quedara sola para molestarme.)

Pero desde que llego Edward hace un año, todo cambió, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi y que me defendió.

_Flash back_

_-¡Ey solterona! ¿Ya conseguiste compañía para el baile de primavera? ¡Oh me olvidaba! ¡Nadie quiere ir contigo enana horrorosa ! – se burló Tanya._

_Tanya era una rubia despampanante, pero rubia con su plata, pues era rubia teñida, no como mi hermana Rosalie, pero su cuerpo era todo delgado, su vientre tan plano que podrías comer ahí, pero ella era tan falsa como su cabello rubio._

_-Tanya no la molestes a la mojigata – dijo Jess._

_Ella tenía el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de color castaño obscuro, ella antes era mi amiga, hasta que se volvió un creída y se unió al grupo de Tanya junto a las plásticas de sus amigas Kate, Irina y Lauren._

_-Jess tu y yo éramos amigas, no me molestes más por favor- suplique en nombre de la amistad que algún día nos unió._

_-¡¿Eso es verdad Jessica?! ¿Antes eras amiga de la mojigata?- pregunto Tanya mirándome con asco a mí y a Jess- porque si es así ya no puedes ser nuestra amiga ¿lo sabes verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa de dulzura fingida _

_-¡No! ¿Cómo crees que yo no puede ser su amiga? – dijo Jess claramente nerviosa._

_-Jess, no mientas éramos amigas desde kínder hasta la primaria, después no sé qué te paso – dije yo, era hora de enfrentarlas._

_-¡No!... ¡Bueno! ¡Ya, está bien! Yo fui amiga de esta – me miro con desprecio – pero solo lo hice porque sentía lastima por ella y porque aprendí que me convenía ser su amiga, ella me pasaba toda la tarea – dijo ella con una nota de burla – ella no es más mi amiga, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella._

_De repente Tanya me agarro de los cabellos, jalándome de mis hebras marrones, enroscándolas alrededor de su mano cerrada en un puño, me iba a tirar una cachetada, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe._

_Pero este nunca llegó, en cambio escuche una hermosa voz._

_-¡Ey! ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no debes de abusar de otras personas? –hablo el dueño de esa voz, demasiado cerca de mí._

_Me levantó del suelo, recogió mi mochila y mis libros, y al rozar sus dedos con los míos sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_-Mmm… gracias por ayudarme – le agradecí con las mejillas sonrojadas y cabizbaja, no quería verlo y que se diera lo fea que era y que se uniera al grupo de arpías de Tanya y después se burle de mí._

_-Levanta la cabeza, se te puede caer la corona, princesa – dijo el suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Tanya soltara un bufido en contra de sus palabras y provocando que ella y Jessica se fueran._

_Yo le obedecí, levante lentamente la mirada, y él era simplemente hermoso._

_-Gracias – dije_

_._

_-Hola soy Edward Anthony Cullen ¿y tú?- se presentó de manera educada._

_-Isabella Swan, Bella, fea o cara de poto – dije un poco tímida_

_¿Y si él se burlaba de mí como lo hacía el resto?_

_Bella refleja lo bella que eres – dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin del flash back_

Me mire en el espejo, me había puesto un pantalón negro pillo, unas balerinas blancas y una camiseta morada, cuando me mire el espejo me horrorice.

Ahí estaba yo, con las mejillas gordas, los brazos godos y la piel colgaba de ellos por el exceso de grasa, me voltee y vi mi trasero en el espejo, estaba enorme y redondo, mi vientre no cabía en mi pantalón, salían todos mis enormes rollos de grasa.

¡¿Por qué?! Me dije, pensé que había bajado de peso, pero ahora me veo peor que hace 6 meses. Edward me va a dejar.

_Tranquila princesa nadie te va a dejar lo único que tienes que hacer es comer menos, si nena un poco menos y hacer más ejercicio para que se te bajen todas las calorías que te hacen gorda, querida ¡estas gorda! ¡DEBES BAJAR ESE PESO! ASI QUE TE PONDRAS A TRABAJAR PARA QUE ESTEMOS BELLAS ¿OK?_

Ana tenía razón, Ed no me puede dejar, me cambie de ropa por una polera blanca que tenía un símbolo de paz en el frente. Al bajar las escaleras vi que estaba mi mama alistándose para ir a trabajar, ella estaba todo el día en Seattle, ella trabajaba en un ONG, mi desayuno estaba ahí todo servido, había panqueques, se me hizo la boca agua, quería comer eso.

_¡NO! ¡Nada de eso comerás! ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE EDWARD TE DEJE POR LA ESTUPIDA DE TANYA O LAURENT? ¡Fíjate! Ellas son hermosas y delgadas ¡no como tú, una gorda sin gracia!_

¡TENGO QUE SER FUERTE Y RESISTIR A ESTO!

-Bella ya me voy te cuidas – dijo mama dándome un beso en la frente.

Me senté a comer, o mejor dicho a ver la comida.

-Hija ¿no vas a comer? – dijo mi padre.

_Miente haz todo lo que puedas para no comer _me habló Ana

-no tengo hambre – dije sin importancia

_Vez cielo no es tan difícil como parece _me alabó

-Tienes que comer bella- dijo Rose.

_¡Agh! vuelve a negarte_

No quiero – volví a decir.

_¡Asi! ¡Pero que personas tan insistentes!_

-Pues no te pararas hasta que termines todo el desayuno – dijo mi padre con la voz contenida.

_Busca una excusa ¡ya está! ¿No iba a venir tu novio? ¡Dile que va a venir y que llegaras tarde a la escuela!_

-Pero vendrá Edward a recogerme – dije

_Eso princesa ¡no te sale nada mal mentir! eres muy buena en ello._

-Pues él se sentara y le invitare desayuno, no hay problema – dijo en tono triunfante.

_¡No comas! ¡Maldita! ¡No comas! ¡Engordaras! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Todo el mundo te quiere gorda y fea! Menos Edward claro está._

Y con un nudo en la garganta me comí todo el desayuno, a duras penas el jugo de naranja, la papaya, los panqueques y el huevo revuelto, ¡TODO A DURAS PENAS ME LO COMIA! Hace tiempo no comía algo así era tan rico… ¡NO! me sentí culpable, había un montón de calorías en todo lo que comía por ejemplo:

Los panqueques: 350 a 450 calorías aprox.

Jugo de naranja: 200 calorías aprox.

Papaya: 80 calorías aprox.

Huevos revueltos 100 calorías aprox.

_¡Estas jodida! ¡Pinche gorda sin gracia! ¿Cómo vas a ingerir todas esas calorías de mierda? ¡Vas a estar más gorda de lo que eres!_

Yo no quería estar gorda no, yo no quería, tenía que haber una solución, y si que la había, lo necesitaba, tenía que ser mejor que Jessica, Tanya, Irina, Kate y Laurent juntas.

_Tranquila princesa hay una opción, pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿está bien?_

_Párate y dile que ya comiste._

-Papi, ya no puedo más, ya comí todo – dije haciéndole un puchero que consistía en colocar mi labio inferior afuera y tembloroso, y el detonante, mis ojos como el gato con botas.

-Está bien hija y…- no termino de responder cuando sonó el claxon de un automóvil.

Era él, yo lo sabía, antes de llegar a la puerta mi padre decidió hablar diciéndome _"dile a mi yerno que pase Bells"_

Salí y ahí estaba él, simplemente glorioso, con su cabello más revuelto que nunca, sus labios con una enorme sonrisa que hacía que sus dientes totalmente perfectos y blancos como la nieve, se vieran. Él era hermoso.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo a su brazos, los cuales están abiertos y me atrapa en el aire cuando salto y me da vueltas ambos nos reímos.

-Hola mi amor - dijo Edward, sin evitar abrazarme al separarme veo su cara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto- ¿que está mal? ¿No te gusta cómo me vestí hoy?-digo preocupada.

-Estas hermosa, pero no me gusta que estés tan delgada Bella-dijo el preocupado y con el ceño muy fruncido.

_Ese tío está loco, mucho tinte en el cabello lo hace ver alucinaciones, ¡¿Delgada tú?! Por favor si estas más gorda que el señor barriga del chavo del 8._

-Edward estás loco, yo no estoy delgada, estoy gorda ¿acaso no lo ves?-dije un poco enojada.

_Miente, no le creas_

-Amor, no estas gorda, nunca has sido gorda, eres perfecta-

-¡ok! claro Edward, tienes razón – dije sarcástica

-Entra, mi padre quiere hablar contigo, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo en mi cuarto – dije

Pero antes que hubiera entrado, Edward me había jalado del brazo y me estaba abrazando y susurrando. "_Feliz aniversario mi amor seis meses amor te amo"_ me dijo dándome un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Yo le devolví el beso, pero no tan intenso. ¿Aniversario? ¿Cuándo? No, no me pude haber olvidado de eso, eso es importante y no debería olvidarlo.

Mierda que día es cierto, hace cuatro días fue el cumpleaños de Edward entonces hoy es…

Mierda 24 de Junio, hoy era nuestro aniversario número seis, ¡claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese hermoso día? Aquel día en el cual el colegio tuvo la idea de hacer un baile, que se llevó a cabo en el patio de gimnasia, todo estaba decorado en tonos rojos y verdes, y ya entrada la tarde, me pidió delante de todo el mundo que fuera su novia.

-Mi amor, toma este regalo como una parte de mi amor – me dijo el cariñosamente y entregándome una pequeña pulsera plateada de cadenas pequeñas y entrelazadas, había un dije de forma de un corazón con diamantes de oro blanco.

-¡Gracias Edward! ¡Esta hermosa! No debiste de gastar tanto – dije un poco incomoda.

-No te acordaste de nuestro aniversario ¿verdad pequeña? – pregunto un poco triste.

-No Edward… – dije pero me interrumpió

-Shhh pequeña no importa igual te amo ¿ya vamos? – dijo el con una sonrisa pero esta nunca llegó a sus ojos.

_¡Princesa! No te olvides de desechar el desayuno _me recordó Ana

-Ed, mi papa quiere hablar contigo un rato y yo tengo que subir a mi cuarto un momento.

-Sí, claro vamos.

Entramos a mi casa y mi padre ya estaba leyendo el periódico cuando pasamos por la puerta.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas muchacho? – dijo mi padre feliz.

-Buenos días jefe Swan, estoy muy bien ¿Y usted? –

-Nada de jefe Swan, solo soy Charlie – dijo mi papa

-Ed subo ahorita e 5 minutos vuelvo- le avise a mi novio interrumpiendo su plática con mi padre.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, una por una hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cerré con llave y me metí al baño. Hice todos los pasos para sacar la comida que tenía dentro de mí sin que se dieran cuenta.

Primero prendí la radio. Abrí el grifo del agua, tome mi cepillo de dientes y me mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me lo introduje hasta la garganta.

Ahí acabo todo.

Lo saque todo, y todo quedó en el retrete, donde debió estar desde el principio.

Débil, como soy me dirigí tambaleante a mi habitación, tome mi botella de agua y bebí todo su contenido.

Me dirigí al baño nuevamente y me lave los dientes y la cara, me acomode un poco y baje.

-Edward ¿ya nos podemos ir? – dije como si nada.

-Está bien cielo, hasta luego Charlie.

Después de que ambos nos despidiéramos de mi padre, nos encaminamos hacia su Volvo y partimos en el rumbo al instituto, ambos sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el camino, yo mirando la ventana y solo con la música de Linkin Park como melodía de fondo.

-Mi amor, ya llegamos nos vemos en la hora de gimnasia, nos vemos cielo – dijo y me dio un beso dulce pero intenso.

Camine por la escuela rumbo al aula de literatura Francesa, pero una voz me detuvo.

-¡Bella!– escuche gritar a Ángela, me voltee y vi a una de mis mejores amigas, ella era blanca, cabello largo semi ondulado y usaba lentes.

-Hola Angie ¿qué tal? – pregunte

-Bien Bella, toma – Ángela me entrego una bolsa con panquecitos de

chocolate y pecanas.

-Mmm… gracias Angie – dije

-Vamos Bella, te acompaño a la clase-

Ambas nos fuimos hacia el aula de literatura, y después Ángela se fue a su aula de Cálculo.

Paso la hora y ya era hora de educación física, esta hora me tocaba con Edward, Ángela y con las zorras forajidas de Tanya, Irina, Kate, Lauren y Jess, la que un día fue mi mejor amiga, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

.

.

.

_Flash back._

_.._

_._

_Hoy era mi primer día en kínder Forks. Estaba sentada jugando con Molly, mi muñeca, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello marrón con dos coletas sujetas con un par de lazos color azul, también tenía un vestidito que había comprado junto a mi mami René y mi hermanita Rose._

_-Pero mida a quien tenemos aquí a la niña nueva que fea edes – dijo un niño de ojos azules con cabello amarillo que parecía paja, se notaba que aún no hablaba del todo bien, las "r" no las mencionaba._

_-¿Quién eres tú? – dije yo parándome del pasto y agarrando a Molly._

_-Mike tu peol pesadilla – dijo aquel feo niño, con una sonrisa como las de las brujas que salen en las películas que veo con mi papi Charlie y con Rose._

_-¡Qué bonita muñeca! ¡A vel! ¡Dámela!- me la arranco de las manos y la miro fijamente – pelo está muy limpia, necesita un baño – y la arrojo a un charco de lodo que había a un costado de nosotros._

_-¡Mike! ¡Levanta la muñeca y lávala! – dijo una chica gordita con ojos negros y cabello oscuro, casi negro creo que se llama Jessica o algo a así._

_-¡No! No lo hale – dijo Mike cabello de paja._

_-Si no lo haces le diré a todos tu secreto – dijo con una sonrisa igualita al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_-Ok… toma tu mugrosa muñeca, pero no te salvaras de mí - dijo y se fue._

_-Gachias – dije yo abrazándola._

_-De nada esto hace las mejores amigas_

_-¿Mejores amigas? – pregunte sorprendida_

_¡Si por siempre! y por cierto mi nombre es Jess_

_-Mi nombre es Bella._

_Y así paso el día, me conto que Mike se mojaba los pantalones. Ese era el gran secreto._

_._

_._

_Fin del flash back_

_._

_._

Estaba haciendo abdominales, Edward ya no quería que hiciera ejercicios pues ya había hecho más de una hora y media de entrenamiento.

-Bella basta, ya no lo hagas—dijo el entre preocupado e irritado.

-Eddy no seas exagerado–le di un beso–ahora vuelvo–beso– me voy a correr un poco–beso– junto a las demás, te amo –beso– mi amor.

Y salí corriendo, ya iba en mi quinta vuelta cuando comencé a marearme y a ver borroso, escuchaba a lo lejos unos gritos mientras sentía como caía al suelo y perdía la conciencia.

Lo único que pude escuchar es la voz de Edward. "_Bella, cielo despierta ¡Ayúdenme por favor!_ Seguido de eso lo sentí cargarme, mientras yo caía en las profundidades de la soledad, viendo todo negro y dejándome ir.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué opinan de Edward? ¿de tanya?¿ de jess? ¿de Mike?¿que le habrá pasado a bella? ¿ y ana que opinan de ella?¿y de la canción? ¿Qué opinan de que se olvido de su aniversario? **

**Recuerden como bella deja de comer su cerebro ya no funciona bien epieza a olvidarse de algunas cosas su mente es frágil.**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**paula**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Sospechas

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Hola ¿chicas que ta? bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi si me he demorado mucho bueno les vengo a decir rapidito tal vez para la próxima actualización me demore ya que este miércoles 5 entro al colegio u.u . mmm si le gusta el cap dejen rr no me molesto . también si quieren unirse al grupo que tengo en face están en el perfil . ah me olvidaba gracias a mi amiga Dafna por ayudarme y a mi linda beta.**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

APRENDIENDO A SONREIR

Capítulo 3: Sospechas

POV Narradora:

El cobrizo, que respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen, aquel chico que todas las niñas se morían por besar, se encontraba de espaldas al patio de gimnasio, donde se cambiaba el polo todo sudado por uno de color blanco que remarcaba sus delgados, pero musculosos hombros, lo hacía mientras pensaba en su amada Bella, su novia, le preocupaba demasiado, se veía desmejorada; ya no era la misma niña de hace un año, aquella de la cual se enamoró perdidamente un día de escuela, pero él, igual la amaba , aunque no le gustara lo delgada que era, él estaba seguro que rondaba los 45 kilos y le preocupaba demasiado, tal vez tenga algo en el estómago un gusano o una enfermedad pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo Bella, su Bella. Cuando la conoció, ella pesaba 57 kilos aproximadamente, mas sin en cambio, ahora debe de pesar más o menos 45 kilos.

También se acordó de esa mañana, en la que él había estado muy emocionado por su aniversario número 6, pero a su novia se le había olvidado, decir que no lo hirió seria decir una blasfemia, pero no le quiso armar una escena para que ella no se sintiera más culpable de lo que ella ya se sentía, él lo podía ver en sus ojos; veía lo arrepentida que estaba, por eso no le dio importancia a sus sentimientos.

Un sonoro jadeo lo interrumpió, era Ángela, él volteó su vista al patio de gimnasia y vio a Bella a punto de desmayarse; no le importo nada, corrió como si se le fuera el alma dando gritos que desgarraban su garganta, tenía miedo no por él, sino por ella. Al llegar Edward a lado de su ahora, desmayada novia, trato de llamarla para que reaccionara, pero ella continuaba inconsciente.

-Bella cielo, despierta por favor ¡ayúdenme por favor!- gritó desesperado

Pero nadie le hacía caso a sus suplicas, todos se le quedaban viendo, algunos con cara de preocupación como Ángela, pero otros se reían libremente como el grupito de zorras formado por Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate. Pero otros estaban más preocupados con su celular, tal era el caso del profesor de gimnasia, aquel hombre estaba más preocupado por su celular que ignoro a Edward y a Bella.

Profesor, ¿me podría ayudar a llevar a Bella a enfermería? – preguntó Edward visiblemente preocupado

Cullen, no se preocupe tanto, su novia Swan solo ha tenido un leve desmayó, no es nada, déjela en las escaleras del gimnasio y cambiase que tiene un partido importante en 30 minutos, y eres mi mejor jugador, no te debes de preocupar por cosas sin importancia ahora – dijo el entrenador sin dejar de ver su celular.

El cobrizo se enojó demasiado, tanto, que sin importarle lo que dijo el entrenador, cargo a su novia aun inconsciente y se retiró, no le importó que el entrenador le gritara que volviera, solo se encogió de hombros y grito: _¡no me importa la mierda de partido, me retiro del equipo!_ Y corrió hasta la enfermería cagando a Bella, todo el mundo pensaría que ella pesaba mucho, pero era falso ella era demasiado liviana ¡descomunalmente delgada para su gusto! toco la puerta esperando y rogando que se encuentre Bree, la señorita que atendía la enfermería escolar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la doctora, la cual le sonrió con la amabilidad pero cambio su expresión a una de preocupación al ver a Bella desfallecida.

¡Oh dios, Edward! Entra ¿qué paso? – pregunto Bree preocupada.

Se desmayó en la clase de gimnasia - informó él

Bree miro a la castaña y torció la boca en una mueca, se veía muy delgada y pálida, más de lo que era normalmente, su cabello estaba opaco, por un momento, la figura de la castaña le hizo acordarse de ella cuando era más joven, exactamente 10 años atrás, pero no era de una doctora valerse de las apariencias para dar un diagnóstico.

Muy bien Edward, toma a bella y súbete a la báscula- indicó Bree ayudándolo.

Edward se subió a la báscula y esta se situó en el número 113. Bree se asustó un poco.

Ahora Edward, deja a Isabella en la camilla y ponte en la balanza-

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Edward pesaba 70 kilos, era normal para un chico alto y que hacia deporte. Pero le preocupaba el peso de Isabella, ella pesaba solo 43 kilos, y media aproximadamente 1.67, es decir, que ella debería pesar de 55 a 65 kilos, pero no, ella tenía el peso de una niña de 10 años y eso era preocupante. Pero tenía que estar segura.

Edward ¿Isabella ha estado saltándose las comidas o no queriendo comer?- preguntó.

No que yo sepa –contestó un Edward preocupado y confundido.

Recuérdalo es importante- animó la mujer.

Bueno, a veces dice que no come porque luego comerá, o que no tiene hambre simplemente- dijo el cobrizo, recordando algunas palabras de Bella

Bree se sentó y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que Edward la veía confundido, él sabía que algo grave le ocurría a su novia.

Escúchame, esto que te diré no es completamente seguro, pero te lo anticiparé porque tiene los síntomas, Edward es probable que ella sufra de problemas alimenticios, quiero que estés al tanto de ella ¿me entiendes Edward? – dijo Bree con voz preocupada por la castaña y a la vez con voz profesional.

Edward estaba perdido en su mundo, recordando todos los momentos con Bella, pensando que si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad de ese tipo, él se sentiría demasiado culpable, ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque él decía amarla, y no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Él decía amarla, pero no sabía que le pasaba, ¿qué tipo de novio que dice amar a su novia no sabe cómo se siente ella? era el peor novio del mundo, no mentira, era el peor novio de todo el sistema solar, ¡Que del sistema solar! ¡Del universo entero!, Edward se sentía mal, se culpaba de lo que Bella tenia, y parece que Bree lo noto, porque en seguida trato de decirle algo para que no esté tan preocupado, pero la situación lo ameritaba y ella, más que nadie, lo sabía.

Edward, no te atormentes, todavía no estamos seguros, solo fíjate en sus reacciones a la comida, sus opiniones hacia su cuerpo, por favor ¿sí? – le pregunto

Claro, no te preocupes Bree, estaré al tanto de Bella, seré como su sombra a partir de hoy– dijo Edward haciendo un saludo militar para aligerar el ambiente y funciono, ya que Bree se echó a reír para luego ir donde Bella.

Tomo un recipiente de alcohol y mojo un algodón, luego paso el algodón a Edward.

Edward, voy a traer unas vitaminas para Bella, hazla que huela el algodón, cuando venga ella tiene que estar despierta – puntualizo Bree antes de salir por la puerta de la enfermería

El cobrizo se acercó donde la castaña, la cargo y la llevo hasta el sillón de cuero negro, que estaba ubicado en la esquina de la habitación, la colocó entre sus piernas, y a su vez acercaba delicadamente el algodón con alcohol a su nariz hablándole en susurros.

Bella, amor, abre tus ojitos para mi cielo, por favor, abre los ojos, te amo mi amor – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Hablaba mientras que en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas, aquellos ojos verdes, antes brillantes y hermosos, ahora adquirían un color verde triste y sin brillo.

Bella, amor – sollozó – despierta por favor.

Y como si sus suplicas fuesen magia, Isabella empezó a despertarse y el cobrizo, antes de que su novia se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos, los limpio con la manga de su polo para no hacerla sentir culpable.

¿Edward? ¿en donde estoy? ¿qué paso? – pregunto desorientada la castaña.

Pequeña, te desmayaste a mitad del gimnasio, te traje a la enfermería-

Edward – se acomodó entre sus piernas- ya vámonos, no quiero estar aquí – se paró – ya me siento bien – pero se volvió a tambalear a causa de un repentino mareo, y Edward volvió a tomarla en brazos.

Veo que ya despertaste bella – dijo Bree

Si Bree, gracias por todo, pero ya nos vamos- dijo una nerviosa Bella

No tan rápido señorita, lo que usted ha sufrido fue una descompensación, que se debió al esfuerzo físico y a la no ingesta de alimento ¿no has desayunado? por qué puede ser por eso- pregunto la doctora

No, no eh desayunado – mintió Bella

Amor, tu hermana me dijo que desayunaste mucho- dijo Edward inocentemente, pero ganándose una mirada envenenada de su novia.

Edward cállate, déjame hablar a mí – dijo irritada

Amor… perdona – dijo Edward triste ya que le hablo mal

Bree, ¿ya me puedo ir? – dijo secamente ella

Claro Bella, pero antes toma – le dio unas vitaminas – tómatelas cada 8 horas es para regularizar tu peso.

Ok – dijo enojada bella

Pueden irse ya los dos, no hay problema, hablare con sus profesores– sonrió Bree mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos.

Bella salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar a Edward, estaba muy enojada, pensaba que ellos no tenían derecho para decirle lo que dijeron, Bree solo era una enfermera, y luego estaba Edward, estaba furiosa con él por decirle a Bree que comió cuando ella decía que no.

Bella, cielo, ¡no corras tan rápido! – grito el cobrizo mientras trataba de alcanzarla

Y lo logro cuando Bella paro y se sostuvo de la pared más cercana que encontró, la agitación que le provocó correr, no era muy buena para su desgatado corazón, ni para su cuerpo, que no tenía los nutrientes suficientes para esforzarse.

Bella – dijo Edward llegando hasta su lado – ¿estás bien nena? – dijo al notar la respiración agitada de su novia.

Si Edward, no te preocupes – dijo agitada, mientras que trataba de controlar su respiración y a su vez se apoyaba en el pecho del cobrizo.

Bella ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupadísimo.

Sí. Edward ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor?– dijo poniendo una carita de perrito afligido

Claro que sí, anda vamos – se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al auto de Edward.

_Ellos ignoraban todos los rumores que se habían producido inmediatamente después del desmayo de Bella; se rumoraba que bella estaba embarazada, y que el bebé era de Edward; otros más imaginativos decían que Bella tenía un tumor en la cabeza, ¡Que insulsos! Pero había un rumor que era cierto, un chico dijo que Bella sufría de desórdenes alimenticios, pero él mismo se echó a reír, pensando que era imposible, pero sin saber que en sus palabras estaba la pura verdad, Ana y Mía estaban matando lenta y dolorosamente a Bella._

Edward y Bella ya estaban al frente de la casa de ella, mientras se daban pequeños besos y delicadas caricias, unas no tan delicadas, pero así eran ellos, el uno llegaba hasta donde el otro se lo permitía.

Amor, ¿quieres salir al centro hoy por nuestro aniversario? - pregunto un emocionado Edward.

Se le veía en los ojos, eso ojos verdes esmeralda estaban ansiosos y brillaban más que nunca.

Claro amor ¿a dónde iremos? – preguntó Bella

A comer, iremos al buffet que está en el centro, la Bella Italia – dijo Edward.

Ese era el restaurante–buffet más caro del lugar, le costó mucho trabajo a Edward hacer las reservaciones. Pero Bella no quería ir.

Edward, creo que no voy a poder – dijo ella

Porque ¿Qué ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – preguntó Edward, estaba triste, pues sus ojos se volvieron opacos sin vida, nada que ver con los ojos iluminados por la emoción de hacía unos instantes.

No yo... –

Bella, por favor hazlo, como regalo de aniversario, ya que te olvidaste de nuestra fecha especial- el cobrizo sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, pero no lo pudo evitar, quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su linda novia. Los ojos de Edward se aguaron.

Ok Edward, búscame en 2 horas –dijo fría como un tempano de hielo y se bajó del auto para meterse a su casa sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Edward se quedó solo en su auto y grito de imponencia al no saber que le pasaba a Bella.

.

..

_*3 HORAS MAS TARDE *_

_._

_._

Edward y Bella ya estaban en el auto, iban llegando al parking del restaurante. Ella tenía puesto un vestido azul, su estilo en aquel momento era coqueto, pero también llevaba una chamarra negra y pantis negras. Él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y llevaba los 3 botones superiores desabotonados y un pantalón de vestir negro; entraron y pidieron todo lo que iban a comer o mejor dicho Edward pidió, porque Bella no quería ordenar nada. Comieron ravioles con setas y tallarines en salsa de ostión y pollo; como postre, un helado de queso bañado en salsa de fresas. Al terminar de comer, Bella se sentía culpable, ¡había comido demasiado! tendría que recurrir a Mía para ser perfecta.

Edward ahorita vuelvo – avisó a su novio

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó confundido, y nervioso por lo que su chica fuera a hacer

A lavarme las manos- mintió ella

Ok, pero vuelve rápido amor- contestó Edward, un poco menos nervioso, le daría un voto de confianza

Claro- contesto ella

Bella se paró y se fue al baño, iba pensando en que estaba sola en aquel lugar, y se metió dos dedos en la boca y empezó a sacar toda la "maldad" que ella creía que tenía en el estómago. Pero no se había dado cuenta que una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules estaba también dentro del baño y que la reconocería, la pequeña tenía 4 años y se asustó al oír los feos sonidos que salían de la garganta de la castaña; pero, en su inocencia, lo relaciono pensando que tenía un bebe en su pancita como su mami, ya que la madre de la pequeña había recientemente tenido a su segundo hijo, y en sus primeros meses, la pequeña la escuchaba haciendo esos sonidos tan feos, pero en su caso, siempre su papi la aliviaba, así que la niña corrió donde estaba el novio de la castaña ¿Cómo supo que era su novio? se preguntaran seguramente; ¡muy fácil! Su mesa estaba al frente de la ellos. Al llegar junto a Edward, la pequeña le jalo de su manga, y los ojos del cobrizo vieron a la nena rubia con ojos azules y sonrió.

Señol su novia ta eglesando todo en el baño, mi mami hacia eso cuando tenía en la pancita a mi ermanito Benny ¿Ustedes también tendlán un bebe?-

No nena, nosotros no tendremos un bebé por el momento, me voy ya, gracias por avisarme, voy por mi novia, gracias cielo- saco un dólar de su bolsillo y lo dejo en la mesa como propina, pues hacia unos minutos que había pagado la cuenta, y finalmente beso la mejilla de la niña.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño. Nunca se imaginó encontrar a Bella, a su castaña con los dedos en la boca y vomitando.

Bella – jadeo Edward horrorizado

Edward – dijo ella nerviosa

Las sospechas de Bree se le vinieron a la mente, "Edward es probable que ella sufra de problemas alimenticios" recordó las palabras que la enfermera había utilizado, ¿Acaso era posible de que ella, su Bella pudiese sufrir de aquello? debía preguntar y si era cierto, la ayudaría; no dejaría que esa horrible enfermedad se la quitara.

Bella, necesito que seas muy sincera conmigo, dime algo ¿tu sufres de desórdenes alimenticios?- preguntó el cobrizo, mirando a los ojos a su novia-

**Chan chan chan chan * se esconde debajo dela cama * no me maten . buenos chicas aca les dejo el cap quiero opinionen y sihay criticas vengan okno ¿Qué opinaron de Edward? No es un amor? ¿el prof. De ed. Fisica es un … no? ¿y bella? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a bree? ¿y la pequeña niña que le aviso a ed ? ¿Qué responderá bella?**

**Bueno nenas eso es todo nos vemos.**

**Se las quiere Paula .**


End file.
